Uma noite em Seattle
by isabelle.munhoz
Summary: A última coisa que Isabella Swan esperava encontrar naquela noite em Seattle era seu ex cunhado.


Isabella Swan andava pelas ruas movimentadas de Seattle sem prestar atenção realmente no caminho que fazia. Seus pensamentos estavam há mil trazendo de volta todos os momentos que passara no último fim de semana com seu pai em Forks.

Fazia anos que não ia à casa do pai e só agora notara como sentia falta.

Mais uma coisa que **_ele_** havia tirado de si.

Bella deixara Forks no ano seguinte ao seu rompimento desastroso com Edward e ficou irredutível quando o assunto era voltar para aquela cidade. Só traria memorias ruins, ela repetia para si mesma. Mas o que não esperava foi depois de sete anos longe voltar e sem Edward em seu coração.

Havia realmente superado aquele namoro ridículo de adolescente.

Hoje sendo uma adulta de quase vinte e oito anos e tendo experimentado tudo que a vida pode oferecer de bom, Bella não sabia como poderia ter sofrido tanto por alguém que nem merecia uma grama de todo o amor que ela um dia nutriu.

Claro, até conseguir chegar nessa mentalidade a morena passou por muito sofrimento e terminos de relacionamentos. Mas depois de tantas experiências novas a menina Swan finalmente conseguiu entender como Edward nunca conseguiria dar uma vida decente para si e hoje agradecia eternamente pelo desaparecimento dele. Mesmo achando que a forma do termino foi no mínimo cruel.

Chegando a seu hotel foi até seu quarto dando uma olhada novamente em suas coisas para ver se tudo estava arrumado. Seu vôo de volta para Boston sairia na manhã seguinte então decidiu que teria uma noite para aproveitar naquela cidade que não visitava desde que era um pouco mais que uma criança decepcionada com um cara.

Olhou-se no espelho depois de uma hora se arrumando e amou o que viu.

O medo que tinha antes de envelhecer acabou por se tornar tão obsoleto quando finalmente aconteceu. Bella hoje via como a maturidade havia feito bem para si, acabou com o corpo magrelo e infantil que tinha, trouxe uma malicia para seu olhar que já deixou muitos homens loucos e o melhor de tudo que fora a experiência com as palavras que cativava todos assim que conhecia.

Nunca que a Bella de dezoito anos acreditaria que sua versão mais velha seria uma mulher tão instigante e misteriosa como era. Ela riria só de mencionarem que um dia ela transaria com caras gostosos que acabaram de conhecer no banco de um carro ou em banheiros de boates.

Isabella sorriu para seu reflexo do espelho e por fim retocou o batom vermelho.

Essa noite veria o que Seattle tinha de bom para oferecer e teria memorias que deveria ter criado quando era mais jovem.

Poucos minutos depois estava dentro de um taxi indo em direção a um bar que a recepcionista do hotel falou ser o mais movimentado e exclusivo da região. Assim que estava na porta pagou por sua corrida e conseguiu entrar depois de flertar descaradamente com um dos seguranças que cuidavam da organização da fila.

O local era um ambiente amplo e bem pouco iluminado. Havia um grande balcão que se estendia de um lado para outro no cômodo sendo do lado oposto onde ficava algumas mesas focadas em atender grupos de pessoas que vinham ate ali.

Bella deu passos firmes em seu salto em direção ao bar e se sentou no banco em frente ao barmen gostoso que preparava uma bebida para um casal mais a direita. Quando ele finalmente veio atende-la, Isabella sorriu sorrateiramente e jogou o cabelo para trás de seu ombro enquanto pedia um Martini.

Quando finalmente estava sozinha com seu drink, Bella olhou para seus lados a procura de uma possível companhia para melhorar sua noite. Um homem cheio de músculos mais a sua esquerda levantou seu copo em claro sinal de interesse mas seu olhar passou rápido demais tentando não dar nenhuma brecha para ele achar que poderia se convidar a sentar.

Infelizmente, para Bella, esta noite no meio da semana estava ocasionando pouca clientela no bar. Já havia se passado quase uma hora e uns flertes com o garçom quando o mesmo voltou com uma quarta taça de Martini.

\- Eu não pedi isso. – ela avisou.

O garçom balançou a cabeça em direção a uma das mesas atrás dela e respondeu:

\- Presente do major ali.

Bella se virou lentamente e por um momento ficou pasma quando finalmente seus olhos caíram sobre o loiro sentado em uma das mesas sozinho.

Jasper.

Seu corpo travou por um segundo com medo de estar tendo uma alucinação. Fazia tanto tempo que não via um deles que talvez sua mente tinha colocado eles na pasta de "fantasia de uma adolescente frustrada".

Mas logo a sua eu, sua nova eu, tomou novamente controle de seu corpo.

Swan pegou a taça da bebida oferecida por Jasper levantou e sorriu taciturna e logo viu o sorriso contido dele como resposta. Isso a deu coragem para se levantar do banco e andar confiante até a mesa de seu ex cunhado.

\- Jasper. – ela disse lentamente tentando soar sexy.

\- Isabella. – apenas sua voz grossa pareceu acordar cada célula do corpo da moça.

\- Posso me sentar? – ela pergunta sorrindo.

Jasper levanta a mão como se dissesse sim.

A moça por um segundo ficou apenas olhando para o Cullen perplexa como nunca havia notado a beleza bruta que ele tinha e por um segundo questionou sua sanidade. Como pode se apaixonar por Edward quando Jasper estava o tempo todo do seu lado? Até Emmett hoje ela conseguia ver que eram muito mais gostosos que seu ex namorado.

Ela puxou a cadeira a empurrando para mais perto da dele e se sentou cruzando as pernas em seguida apenas para deixa-las mais a mostra. Seu plano funcionara já que notou o longo olhar que Jasper depositou sobre si.

\- Nunca na minha vida que eu esperaria ver Jasper Cullen num lugar como esse. – ela disse e levou a taça ate seus lábios com o intuito de levar o olhar dele também para lá.

Jasper se remexeu na cadeira e deu um sorriso que quebraria corações de muitas meninas por ai.

\- Um Cullen provavelmente não pisaria aqui. – ele respondeu. – Talvez seja por isso que eu não seja mais um.

Essa informação abalou um pouco o sistema nervoso da morena.

Graças a deus não havia possibilidade de Edward entrar por aquela porta, ela pensou.

Logo seu sorriso aumentou ao notar o que isso significaria.

\- Alice?

\- Separados. – ele respondeu de prontidão. – Há o que? Uns seis anos?

Bella deixou uma semi risada escapar de si.

\- Não sei se digo "que pena" ou apenas falo "sorte a sua".

Jasper se inclinou mais em direção a menina que não via há anos. Encontrá-la ali não estava nos planos e nunca na vida conseguiria acreditar que aquela menina medrosa que namorara seu irmão havia se transformado naquele pecado em forma de gente.

\- Sorte a sua? – indagou curioso.

\- Sejamos honestos, Jasper, você não nasceu para aquela vida patética que eles queriam te colocar. – ela prosseguiu. – Você quer mais, merece mais. Os Cullens nunca vão ser o mais que você precisa.

O loiro deu um semi sorriso.

\- Como pode achar isso? Não erámos tão próximos assim para você fazer tais alegações.

\- Sou observadora e naquela época eu não falava o que significava que eu notava tudo. – Swan deu de ombros. – Estou errada?

Jasper ficou em silencio deixando que ela entendesse que não o estava.

Ficou surpreso com a coragem dela perante a ele.

Nem ele havia notado que estava fadado a viver infeliz se continuasse com os Cullens, como ela poderia ter notado? Só fora perceber por si próprio anos depois de sair de Forks como tudo aquilo não bastava para ele. Como Alice não era o bastante para tanto sacrifício.

Seus olhos saíram dos dela e passaram por seu pescoço o deixando tentado ao ver suas veias pulsando por todo o lado. Imaginava como seria provar Bella e por um seguindo quase pulou nela ali mesmo. Mas sabia que mesmo que a quisesse tanto, a morena ainda era um território proibido e se fizesse qualquer mal contra ela Alice notaria.

Então seus olhos desceram para o decote longo que a sua cunhada usava.

Realmente, Bella não era mais a garota que conhecerá há quase dez anos e Jasper queria muito saber como seu corpo havia mudado desde então.

\- E você, Isabella? – ele mudou o foco da conversa. – O que há de interessante na sua vida desde que fomos embora?

A morena endireitou a coluna e tampou com o cabelo o pescoço sabendo que não era bom confiar completamente nele. Não mais.

\- Nada de especial. – respondeu e riu. – Faculdade, festas loucas de faculdade. Alguns namorados aqui e ali. E hoje moro em Boston.

\- Então conseguiu finalmente superar o idiota do meu irmão?

O sorriso sincero que surgiu em sua face surpreendeu Jasper.

\- Não havia muito a ser superado, não? – ela ironizou. – Depois que se descobre as maravilhas do sexo, você nunca conseguiria continuar com uma pessoa que tem medo até de te tocar.

Quando a palavra 'sexo' saiu da boca dela, Jasper teve vontade de morder seus lábios e tirar todo o batom vermelho que usava e se recriminou em seguida. Não era por que não era mais um Cullen que iria ter pensamentos impuros com a ex de Edward.

Mesmo ela estando super gostosa no momento.

\- Ficou quieto. – ela diz ao notar que ele não respondia. – Não me diga que ficou surpreso ao saber que eu fodo?

Os olhos do loiro passaram pela mão de Bella que brincava com a haste da taça e foi subindo pelos braços ate parar novamente em sua boca.

\- Imagino que é isso que veio fazer aqui esta noite? – ele perguntou olhando ao redor. – Procurar sua próxima transa?

Ele sabia que não deveria entrar nessa zona cinzenta mas ela o provocara desde que andou com aquelas pernas deliciosas em sua direção.

\- Sim, era meu plano. – deu mais um gole em sua bebida. – Mas infelizmente esse lugar ta bem parado. Na verdade, estava bem parado até eu encontrar você.

O sorriso malicioso que ela abriu em seguida mostrou a Jasper que ele não havia entendido errado. Bella estava oferecendo sexo a ele. E por mais que uma parte de sua mente dissesse que é uma péssima ideia, seu corpo todo dizia o contrario.

\- Não deveria insinuar coisas desse tipo a qualquer um, Isabella. – ele sussurra tentando conter o desejo em sua voz. – Nem todos são cavalheiros que nem eu.

Bella colocou seu braço sobre a mesa e se inclinou em direção ao loiro para sussurrar em seu ouvido.

\- E quem disse que eu quero um cavalheiro? – ficou quieta um segundo e prosseguiu: - Ah Jasper, eu esperava mais de você.

\- Não sabia que você estaria esperando algo de mim, Isabella.

Ela se afastou um pouco e mordeu o lábio para atrair sua atenção.

\- Desde o minuto que te vi sentado aqui eu espero que você me foda forte enquanto estou presa na cama. – Sussurrou para apenas ele pudesse ouvi-la. – Talvez tenha sido o destino que enfiou aquelas algemas na minha mala, não?

A voz de Jasper não saiu.

Sua mente imaginou a cena completa de Bella em sua cama algemada a cabeceira enquanto ele a penetrava fortemente.

Logo ouviu o riso sexy dela.

\- Por algum motivo senti muita vontade de voltar para meu quarto de hotel. – Bella disse e se levantou passando a mão no ombro do homem, se abaixou e sussurrou novamente: - Se quiser me acompanhar.

E com passos decididos Isabella se afastou dele deixando apenas uma questão moral para resolver. E poucos segundos de deliberação o fez entender que foda-se o resto da família.

Ele a queria.

E a teria.

Não se importando se um dia alguém da família Cullen viesse a descobrir.

Horas mais tarde enquanto Jasper sugava os seios de Bella e a penetrava tão rápido que a fazia gemes seu nome como se estivesse perdendo toda sua força, ele recebeu uma mensagem. Era curta e de um numero que não se comunicava há muito tempo com ele. O que dizia na mensagem?

"Não acredito que você fudeu com a Bella".

E ele depois notaria que toda a família Cullen saberia.

Era uma bosta ter uma vidente como ex mulher.


End file.
